The rearrangement- Harry and Hermione
by emmahermione03
Summary: When she realizes Ron is not meant for her and when she finds out that Ginny and Harry have broken up... Hermione and Harry only have each other to turn to. However, something fatal stands in the way of their relationship... and it's up to Hermione to fight against that unwanted fate that separates Harry Potter and herself.
1. Chapter 1

i hope you guys enjoy this! i wrote this story just for fun so dont judge me! :)

It was a wintery night for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and not a soul could be seen out at Hogsmeade, or playing quidditch, or studying in the yard. Everyone was too wrapped up and cozy in their common rooms, basking in the glowing warmness of the hearth. A certain couple, Ginny and Harry, sat together on the couch in front of the fireplace, the faint glow of the fire made Ginny's red hair seem to spark. The never-ending sobs of Hermione Granger filled the Gryffindor Common Room, as the smartest witch of her age cried, alone in her bedroom. No one had the guts to confront her. They had seen how angry Hermione was.

"I just feel so bad for her," Ginny drowned on. "I've been trying to be a good friend to Hermione but I don't know what to do," Ginny continued. "Ron practically worships Lavender, and you know how jealous Hermione gets over Ron."

Harry nodded but he was barely listening. He searched the room, wishing there was a way he could help Hermione, the sound of her cries filled his ears and he could not get them out of his head.

True to their annoyance, Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley sat in the corner of the common room, talking rapidly to each other. "I love you," Ron whispered, as she kissed him on the cheek.

Harry thought of Hermione and suddenly a certain pair of chocolate eyes reentered his thoughts. Her eyes reminded him of melting chocolate, or a crackling fireplace, both equally warm. Harry felt a pang of sadness as he heard Ginny put the words _Hermione_ and _Ron_ together. As much as he wanted Hermione to be happy, Harry was secretly relieved Ron was so focused on Lavender.

Harry felt himself blush as thought of Hermione. He reminded himself to keep his emotions in check. As far as anyone knew, Harry was perfectly in love with Ginny, and Ginny, him. While, Hermione loved Ron and Ron felt the same way towards her, yet he was just a little preoccupied with Lavender at the moment. Or at least, that was the way things were _supposed_ to be.

No one knew how angry Harry was at Ron for causing sadness towards Hermione. No one knew who the person Harry really was in love with, was. At least not yet. For now, Harry would just have to keep playing the role of Hermione's caring friend.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Ginny raised her voice, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. "Sorry, Gin. I was just thinking… it is a real bummer," Harry said.

"Well, I just hope Hermione gets over my brother soon." Ginny sighed.

Harry shook his head. "She doesn't deserve him, the jerk."

Ginny arched her eyebrow. "Harry," she said slowly. "Ron is your best friend…"

"I know," Harry said quickly. "I just hate hearing Hermione cry. I wish she wasn't so upset over Lavender and Ron's relationship." he said.

Ginny smiled sadly. "I always thought Ron and Hermione would be perfect for each other, but I suppose that's not what my brother had in mind."

Harry covered his mouth to pretend he was stifling a yawn. "Hey Ginny, I'm rather worn out. Would you mind terribly if I headed to bed?"

Ginny shook her head, "Good night Harry," she whispered, wrapping her hands around his neck and leaning in.

Harry swallowed. _How much longer would he have to keep this act up?_ He anxiously leaned in and kissed her softly. But he couldn't help noticing how wrong it felt. The kiss almost seemed… forced. "Good night," he pulled away, and jumped off the couch. Anxious to see Hermione. "I'll see you tomorrow Gin!" he waved, and trampled up the staircase, the sound of Ron and Lavender whispering endearments to each other only dampening the mood.

"Hermione?" Harry knocked on her bedroom door. "I know I'm not supposed to be in the Girl's dormitory but I wanted to make sure you were okay." he called.

The bedroom door creaked open to reveal the face of the beautiful witch. "Harry!" her tear-stained face slightly brightened. "Come in, no one else is in here."

Harry nodded and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed as she blew into a tissue and wiped her eyes. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while until Hermione's voice sliced through the quiet, "Harry, why do you think Ron is such a jerk?" Hermione whispered.

Harry's stomach lurched. "I dunno, it seems to me he's always been quite blind."

"I just- I wish things were back to normal." Hermione admitted.

"What do you mean?" Harry's eyebrows knit together.

"When people weren't so wrapped up in themselves, when the three of us actually did everything together. And Ron wasn't so… terrible." Hermione bit back a small smile.

"Well, I can make one thing normal for you. Would you mind helping me with Snape's potion assignment? I think I've done a horrible job." Harry grinned, brushing back his messy black hair.

Hermione laughed as she elbowed him. "You're absolutely horrendous, Harry!" but nevertheless she pulled out her quill and started to scribble on a piece of parchment.

"You're a lifesaver, 'Mione!" Harry shook his head.  
"Yeah, well that should be enough to get you started." Hermione handed him the parchment and squeezed his hand.

"Good night, Hermione." Harry kissed her forehead, a habit the two of them had become accustomed to, a sign of a true friend. "I better go, I've been really stressed with Voldemort and all. And Sirius…"

Hermione nodded. "Good night, Harry."

Harry grinned, and began to close the door on his way out. However, he noticed just in time, Hermione close her eyes and fall into a deep slumber on her bed. She looked oh so peaceful…

"Where were you last night?" Ron asked Harry as the two of them headed to the Great Hall for some much needed breakfast. Both boy's hair looked messy and ruffled but Ron had tried to groom his flaming red hair to the side, a sheer sign of trying to impress a certain Lavender Brown.

"Dunno, maybe I just didn't want to witness you cuddling up with your girlfriend." Harry retorted.

Ron folded his arms. "For your information, mate, you could have spoken to me at any time. You don't have to get all mad at me."

"I just want you to know that Hermione is"-

"Bloody hell!"

"Just because you don't particularly like her at the moment, doesn't mean you should call her bloody hell. Honestly, I expected better of you," Harry shot back.

"No, bloody hell!" Ron pointed to the Slytherin dining table. Harry turned around and spotted Draco Malfoy blushing and talking to… Ginny. Harry's blood ran cold.

"Doesn't look good does it, eh, Harry?" Ron grumbled.

Ginny laughed at something Malfoy said. Even worse, Malfoy hugged Ginny goodbye. "It doesn't really matter," Harry sighed, speaking the truth.

"Harry, Ginny is with you!" Ron yelled, loud enough for the whole Great Hall to hear.

"Oh, shut up." Harry murmured, keeping his voice down.

Ginny turned bright red, as she heard Ron's remark and rushed over to the Gryffindor table. "Harry, it's not what you think," she tried.

"I'm not thinking anything," Harry said, desperately trying to keep an open mind. Now, he didn't know what to feel. He knew he didn't love Ginny nearly as much as he used to, that love had been replaced for Hermione Granger. However, he still felt a small sense of jealousy, or maybe just pure sadness?

"Okay, because I would never be with a Slytherin. I was just trying to be nice," Ginny said, rearranging her embarrassed face to look disgusted.

Harry nodded, not exactly reassured. "I think I better go," Ginny said as she left her uneaten breakfast on the table and racing away.

"I guess everyone is changing." Hermione said sadly, cutting through Harry's thoughts. Harry turned around and noticed Hermione looked amazing. She was dressed in her usual Hogwarts robes but she had pulled her hair back in a messy bun, several curls had fallen out and now dangled around the bun, and best of all, there were no longer any tear stains.

Harry shrugged. "I believe Ginny, but it's not like her to be friendly to Malfoy."

Hermione smiled and reached for his hand. "Harry, you're my good friend…"

Harry pushed the sudden sense of sadness at the word _friend_ to the back of his head. "And you often judge things on the way the look. Not how they are. Maybe you should go talk to Ginny. Find out what she was really doing."

Harry smiled. "I suppose you're right. I'll talk to Ginny if then, you talk to Ron. We both have some things to be settled with."

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked. "Why would I talk to Ron?"

"Because he hurt you. And I'm not sure if he even knows. You're his friend too. Maybe you should tell him how much he hurt you."

As much as Harry was relieved that Hermione and Ron would no longer be a threat, he wanted Hermione to be happy as well.

Hermione nodded reluctantly and turned to look over at Ron who had meet up with Lavender and was lacing his hand in hers. Hermione swallowed. "I suppose I could talk to him,"

Harry pasted a grin to his face as Hermione timidly walked over to where Ron and Lavender were talking. "There's my Won Won," Lavender squealed, tracing his jawline.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Ron, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure…" Ron raised his eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say that I think you're annoying everyone with your obsession for Lavender. And you're excluding your friends, me for instance, when doing it. It's pretty hurtful."

Ron folded his arms. "Am I now?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Don't be an arse, Ronald Weasley."

"Don't listen to her Won Won, she's just jealous." Lavender cut in.

Harry decided that Hermione could handle this on her own and he decided to go find Ginny. He checked the Gryffindor Common Room, but emptiness was all that was revealed. Where was she? He checked the library yet no one seemed to know where Ginny was. He checked several halls and rooms, but Ginny was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Harry had a sinking suspicion of where she might be.

Harry nervously made his way down to the Hogwarts dungeons and headed for the Slytherin Common Room. Sure enough, he had found his red-head.

With a gasp, Harry realized what Ginny was doing. She had her hands around his waist and she was passionately kissing Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood there, his face etched in shock, sadness, and a little bit of anger. He knew it was selfish, but if they were going to break up, _he_ wanted to be the one to do it.

Ginny pulled away from Malfoy, looking humiliated and more than a little guilty. "Oh my gosh, Harry!" Ginny cried.

Harry turned on his heel and simply walked out of the dungeon without a word. "Harry, I tried to tell you last night. But you were so worried about Hermione, and you were watching Ron and Lavender and I just ran out of time to tell you." Ginny yelled racing up the steps and Malfoy at her heels.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked, surprised at how calm he sounded.

Ginny closed her eyes. "I-I'm attracted to Draco."

"Clearly," Harry shook his head and turned to leave.

"Potter, surprised I can have feelings for someone?" Malfoy sneered.

Ginny shushed him. "Harry, I really am sorry. I know you think I would never be with Draco but he's different than what you think."

"I'm not much more of a prat than you are." Malfoy nodded.

Harry shook his head in fury. "Maybe you should be more careful next time when snogging someone other than your boyfriend."

Malfoy crossed his arms. "She _said_ she was going to tell you but ran out of time."

"If she was really set on telling me she would have stopped me from going to bed and told me!" Harry screamed.

"She was obviously nervous because she knew you would react like this!" Malfoy shot back.

"Don't pretend you know her better than I do! Who wouldn't react like this?" Harry shouted.

"Oh, shut up!" Ginny roared, silencing the two of them.

Harry clenched his teeth and raced back up the stairs leading into the no-longer welcoming glow of the sun. In a blur, Harry ran to the Gryffindor Common Room and collapsed in a fit of angry sobs on his bed.

He wasn't exactly sad about Malfoy and Ginny together. He himself was bright enough to realize that he and Ginny weren't meant to be. And he had already been thinking about ending the relationship with Ginny, because a brilliant puffy-haired witch was more often on his mind. But now that Ginny was gone, he just felt mad. Mad that she had been the one to break up with him, mad that she had chosen Malfoy, mad that Ginny was… gone.

Suddenly, Harry felt something weigh down on the edge. Harry looked up to see a very much annoyed Hermione Granger. "Oi, 'Mione!" Harry yelped in surprise.

"Sorry, Harry. I just… heard you sounding angry and I wanted to know what happened. Your idea didn't turn out so well for me either."

Harry mustered a small smile. "Well, from now on maybe I should leave the brilliant ideas to you."

Hermione blushed. "I was talking to Ron and Lavender who both got annoyed at me for bringing this subject up to them. Lavender said I was jealous and Ron said that he was sorry, but he was just madly in love with her. And for the first time, I think he really meant it." Hermione trailed off.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I know you fancy Ron." Harry tried.

Hermione shrugged and looked down. "Is there something else?" Harry asked when he noticed Hermione wouldn't meet his eye.

"Ron wouldn't get out of my way so I put a quick jinx on him to move him out of my way. When I did, his robes lifted a little bit and…"

"And?" Harry prompted.

"A note fell out. I picked up before he could notice I had taken it." Hermione said, taking out a clenched piece of paper from her pocket.

"Hermione!" Harry cried.

"I know, I know. I'll return it. Just read it, please."

Harry unfolded the paper and read:

 _Dear Mum,_

 _You know that girl Lavender I have been telling you about?_ _I really like her, Mum._ _Well, I wanted to tell you that I feel that things are getting really serious between us. And I know you want me to save my money to buy a tux for Bill's bloody wedding but Dad said he had an extra one I could borrow. I guess I'm asking if I could instead spend my savings on that real fancy bracelet we saw in Diagon Alley the other day._ _It's so beautiful just like her and_ _I think she would really like it. I know it's real expensive but I would only spend my life savings and something that expensive on something if it were real important. And this is bloody important, Mum. I want you to meet Lav, Mum._ _She's everything I ever hoped for and_ _Honestly, I think I'm in love with her. Don't make fun of me and don't show the twins._ _Bloody hell, would it ruin me!_

 _Write back.,_

 _Ron_

 _P.S. Maybe she could stay for Christmas?_

Harry gasped at what he was reading. "Is he implying that he is replacing us with Lavender over Christmas break?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's not the point, Harry! The point is he's spending his money savings on a bracelet for Lavender! He values her that much!"

"Yeah," Harry grumbled.

Hermione sighed and snatched the note back. "What about you? Did anything happen to Ginny?"

"Nothing much," Harry said. "I caught her snogging Malfoy in the Slytherin Common Room. She said she's been wanting to break up with me since she is so attracted to Malfoy, for a while now, but she has never found the courage to tell me. But yeah, other than that, not much." Harry groaned sarcastically.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried. "I'm so sorry!"

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry tried to ignore his shoulder tingling. Hermione smiled up at him. "Maybe this happened for a reason…" she sighed.

"Well, for one thing it looks like the Weasleys didn't work out for the both of us."

Hermione cracked a small smile. "But I know what would work out." Harry began.

Hermione's eyebrows knit together. "Harry, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a brilliant-puffy hair witch that had possessed my thoughts ever since I was eleven. The girl who taught me what a true friend is. Ron is amazing and my best friend to, but she- she was special. She has saved me numerous times and alway intimidated and inspired me with her quick wit and intelligence. I never thought I would have a chance with her because she has always been hooked on other people. But, now I feel that this chance has come. And I'm tired of hiding those feelings." Harry said.

Hermione gasped and her face turned an alarming shade of red. "You've always wanted _me_?"

Harry nodded.

Hermione smiled. "I may not have felt this way _always._ But as of the past few weeks, the feeling is mutual, Harry Potter."

Harry's heart fluttered as it took him a sentence to register her words. "I love you too." Hermione cleared up for him and squeezed his hand. "I have often been preoccupied on Ron but I now realize how wrong that is. He is clearly meant for Lavender and through it all you have _always_ been there for me. And I took advantage of that. But, I look up to you. You inspire me as well. Your bold, faithful, and strong. Traits I have come to admire and love. And now, I-I realize, I love you."

And before he knew it, Hermione had crushed her lips against Harry's into a passionate kiss. It was full of love and passion and Harry felt a warm almost buttery sense overtake his body. His heart raced yet he felt calm and at ease at the same time. A feeling of warmth intertwined in sweetness were the only words maybe enough to describe how he felt. Hermione brought her hands to his face and the faint aroma of peppermint filled the air. For a while, the two just sat in the common room in their own little world, enjoying the kiss they had been waiting so long for. A girl's voice interrupted the snogging, and the two pulled away as if they had been yanked out of a dream.

Harry looked up to see Ginny gawking at them. A weird sense of emotions overtook his body, but mostly he was just happy that _Hermione felt the same way he did._ "Right, er- I'll just leave then." Ginny snapped and stormed up the stairs.

What was her problem? But before long, Harry was kissing Hermione once again. Love coursed through his veins, and his body seemed to be pumping adrenaline.

Harry finally pulled away again turned to look at Hermione. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll go talk to her," he squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

Hermione reached up to touch her cheek when her eyes suddenly became saddened. "No." she mumbled.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Is everything alright, Hermione?"

"No, Harry. It's not."

"Is it because you've never kissed anyone so dashing before?" Harry smirked.

Hermione bit back a laugh but her face became cold once again. "No, it's just, this…" Hermione gestured to the two of them. "It isn't right."

Harry frowned. "Hermione, what are you saying? Didn't you just admit you lov"-

"I did. I do. But, it isn't right, Harry. I can't explain it to you. It's complicated and you wouldn't understand." Hermione sighed.

Harry looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Harry. But there is something you don't know about. Something that _must_ be kept a secret. The point is, we are playing with fate and we could ruin ourselves by being together." Hermione admitted.

"What is it? The thing I don't know?"

"I can't tell you." Hermione whispered, and to Harry's surprise tears prickled on the corner of her eyes. _Something was wrong. Something terrible._

Harry tried to kiss her again but she flinched. "I love you, but we're playing with fate, Harry. And I won't stand for it."

"What are you talking about?" Harry tried, but suddenly, Hermione had her wand lifted in the air and pointing at his forehead.

"Hermione! What are you doing!" Harry yelped in alarm.

"Obliviate." Hermione whispered.

Blackness consumed him, and Harry crumbled to the ground, the events of that joyful night, forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-** _ **Hermione POV**_

Hermione sat bundled up and alone in the Gryffindor common room, but the cool morning air wasn't the only thing making her shiver. Hermione tried her best to pretend like she had been obliviated as well, but she couldn't bring herself to forget. Hermione had wished for that moment all her life, but now that it had happened, she wished it had never existed. As a little frizzy-haired school girl, it had been love at first sight when meeting Harry, though she would never admit it of course.

However, Hermione knew almost immediately he didn't feel the same way about her. She and her best friend, Ginny Weasley, soon realized that they were both intent on Harry Potter and he only considered them friends. Yet, Hermione saw how Ginny looked at Harry, and made the hardest decision of her life.

To let Ginny pursue her dream.

Hermione suppressed her feelings for Harry until they were but a memory. Unfortunately for Ginny, Harry was pursuing other interests such as Cho, and Ginny decided that two could play that game as she dated Dean and a few other boys as well. Finally, Ginny and Harry wound up dating and Hermione felt that all had been put right.

Hermione loved Ron, she really truly did.

But something inside her, something in the very back of her mind, a small part of her, knew that her feelings for Harry had never completely vanished.

She told herself he was her childhood crush.

They were nothing but a memory.

She was meant to be with Ron.

But that lie could not live forever. And apparently, Harry had pretended his feelings toward Ginny as well.

Joy and relief exploded inside her when Harry had finally told her the truth. It had been so long since her feelings for him had surfaced. Until she realized what she had unfortunately found out a few days ago.

They were not meant to be.

Thus, the second hardest decision of her life had been burdened upon her as Harry would never recall the fact that he had admitted his love for Hermione, and she had admitted her love for him. And Hermione knew that she might as well not obliviate herself because either way, her sadness would consume her.

 _ **Harry POV**_

Harry woke up feeling lost. Of course he was literally lost, he assumed he was on the floor, yet not reason of _why_ he was on the floor, came to him. But he also felt mentally lost. Everything felt jumbled up, confused. As if he had almost put the pieces of a puzzle together and then all the pieces suddenly rescrambled. He remembered Ginny completely betraying him with the insidious Draco Malfoy. He had run to his bedroom to avoid her… he must have fallen asleep, Harry assumed. Suddenly, Harry remembered something else. What had happened to Hermione? Had she talked to Ron?

Had their problem been resolved? Harry bit his lip, worridley. He knew he was supposed to hope the best for Hermione and Ron's relationship, but how could he when he wished the relationship with Hermione was his?

"Harry?" as if on cue, Hermione stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Oi! 'Mione!" Harry brushed himself off and stood up shakily. "I have no idea how I wound up on the floor." Harry laughed, reading Hermione's confused glance.

"Did you talk to Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, except I didn't as much talk to her as much watch her bloody, snogging, Malfoy." Harry retorted.

Hermione gasped. "Harry! I'm so sorry. Ron and I didn't work things out either. He said he was intent on Lavender and nothing could change it."

Harry shook his head. "Brilliant. Maybe I should leave the bright ideas to you, next time."

Hermione pursed her lips to keep from grinning. "I'm really sorry though, Harry. I know how much you love Ginny."

Harry took a deep breath, it was now or never. He knew he couldn't keep the act up for much longer, and now that Ron was clearly taken…

"Hermione, I'm not sure Ginny is the one I'm in love with."

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"I think a brilliant, beautiful, intelligent, witch is more often on my mind."

Hermione looked puzzled. "What are you saying?"

Harry took her hand. "Hermione, it's you. Not Ginny, I'm in love with." There, he had said it. Relief flooded him.

But the relief quickly disappeared and his heart dropped to his stomach as Hermione removed her hand from his. "I-I think you mispronounced her name. I'm definitely not the girl you're in love with."

"Hermione. It's true. I love you," Harry whispered.

"N-no." Hermione's voice shook. "Don't do this, Harry. You're with Ginny. You are supposed to be with her. Not me. Don't do this Harry,"

"I don't love Ginny! I love you!" Harry yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry Harry. Please don't make this any worse," Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, trapping her tears.

"You- you don't love me do you?" Harry cried.

Hermione shook her head and looked to the floor.

"I guess I misjudged your expressions then," Harry growled storming out of the room, tears sliding down his cheeks.

What a disaster. He was wrong. Hermione was still stuck on Ron. And he was doomed to live without her, forever.

Hermione was left in Harry's room by herself, feeling as if she had been broken in two.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry, it took a while to update! chapter 5 will be updated soon though as well! hope you like it!

 **Chapter Four-** _ **Hermione POV**_

 _ **Five Years Later**_

Hermione opened her door to her apartment with a deep breath. Please. Please. Please. "Hello?" Hermione called into the dark, musty room.

No answer.

Hermione breathed a sigh of disappointment as she headed into the kitchen to start dinner. He was never here. Despite her husband's promises of devout faithfulness towards her, she knew he never truly meant it when he pecked her on the cheek or wrapped her hand in his. She knew his "late nights at work" were just excuses to avoid her. She knew it because she was tempted to avoid him too. However, she kept telling herself that things would get better, but she knew they never really would. Hermione sat another fabulous dinner on the countertop, chicken and mashed potatoes. Another dinner she knew would grow cold.

For the millionth time, Hermione ate alone and went to catch up on some much needed reading, alone.

Finally, Hermione heard the door creak open. "Hey honey!" he called, his voice ringing through the house.

Hermione sighed and jumped up to greet him. "How was work, dear?" she asked Dean, as she hung his coat on a rack by the door and began to warm up his dinner.

"Sorry, Hermione. You know I have late nights." Dean Thomas said.

Hermione bit her lip. "Of course,"

Dean tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "You don't believe me do you?"

Hermione sighed again. "I don't know, honey. It's just…" she trailed off.

"Well, at least you'll be home to cook me dinner," Dean winked.

Hermione frowned but nodded. "I think I'm going to retire for the night," Dean yawned, leaving his untouched dinner on the countertop and retreating to the stairs.

"But I made that dinner for you." Hermione said.

Dean shrugged. "And as your husband I'm kindly deciding not to eat it." he pursued his lips and headed to bed.

Hermione ignored her feeling of anger and followed suit.

When she opened the door to the bedroom, Dean had sprawled across the bed and was feigning sleep, an obvious indication he didn't want her in there.

Hermione groaned and snatched a blanket from a nearby cabinet, slamming the bedroom door shut. She didn't want to be in there with him anyway.

Hermione stormed downstairs and wrapped herself in the blanket, and fell into a restless slumber on the uncomfortable couch. Alone.

" _Ron is taken. And you and Harry hardly talk anymore." Dean sighed. "So, would you at least consider it?"_

" _Oh, Dean, you know I'm not exactly over Ron and H- er just Ron. I don't know if I'm ready to start dating someone else."_

" _Maybe you could rub it in Ron's face then eh? Prove your not stuck on him. It probably makes him more than a little arrogant." Dean joked._

 _Hermione pretended to laugh but realized, Dean was actually kind of brilliant._

" _Maybe you're right." Hermione smiled._

 _Images flashed before her eyes, color swirled around her until suddenly Hermione was looking down at Dean who was bowed on bended knee holding out a ring. "I love you Hermione. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

 _There dates were only supposed to get her mind off Ron and especially her mind off Harry, but now she wasn't so sure. Was she meant to be with Dean Thomas? "Yes." she was._

 _\Dean twirled her and swept her off her feet. An action she had wished happened long ago… by someone else?_

Hermione awoke to an awful stiffness in her back, a side effect of sleeping on the couch. Her whole body was sore and she felt restless and unsettled. Not only that but Dean was yelling to himself upstairs. Hermione bolted off the couch and flew upstairs. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"You!" Dean screamed flinging his covers aside and jumping off the bed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, wearing a puzzled and slightly fearful expression.

"I expect to be treated with respect in this house!" Dean roared.

"And how am I not treating you with respect?" Hermione cried.

"I expect breakfast to be served the minute I wake up, my nice _respectful_ wife beside me, and all put right. But, no. I wake up, no breakfast, no wife, she's lazily snoozing on the couch downstairs…" Dean shook his head. "You're a disaster."

"I came into this room last night, yet you were already asleep. I was pretty sure you wanted to be left alone!" Hermione said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Maybe you shouldn't assume that every time! And maybe you could be a little more selfless and actually work for me!"

Hermione tried not to scream. Who was she? His slave? "I did that last night and you hardly looked at your food!"  
Dean strode over to her and was so close his nose was practically touching hers. "Go. Make breakfast. Now." he seethed.

Hermione bit back her anger and turned away, taking a deep breath. All would soon get better. All will soon be put right. Everything will get better, soon… she told herself.

She hurriedly placed a plate of eggs on the table. "I'm heading to work!" Hermione called.

"You better!" Dean shrieked, coming down the stairs, he looked at his eggs, threw them in the waste bin, and grabbed a bowl of cereal. "What are you waiting for?" Dean asked when he noticed Hermione glaring at him. "Your going to be late, honey!"

Hermione shook her head and slammed the door shut, she had never felt so mad in her life.

Hermione practically stormed to the Ministry of Magic, strode to her office and slumped down in front of her desk.

On the outside Hermione knew she looked ready to work and cheerful with her hair pinned up, her business suit on, and her fancy high heels. But inside Hermione felt like a tornado of emotions had taken place.

As much as she hated to admit it, things were just getting worse and worse.

"Mrs. Thomas?" it was Alice, Hermione's secretary.

"What is it, Al?" Hermione asked, reconstructing her face from miserable to content as she placed her hands on her desk.

"You have a few more documents" Alice handed Hermione three portfolios. "And I wanted to remind you that you have a meeting at 1pm sharp." Alice looked slightly pleased with herself.

"Thank you, Alice." Hermione took the portfolios and began to leaf through them. Hermione looked up to see that Alice was still there.

"Is there something else, Alice?"

"Well, it's just er- you have a visitor. He's pretty anxious to see you." Alice looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Bring him in!" Hermione smiled.

"Oh, of course." Alice said nervously and quickly exited the room.

Hermione began to organize her desk and read the files when she heard an expected knock on her door. "Come in!" Hermione called.

A young man appeared before her and it took all of Hermione's will power not to fall out of her seat.

Harry Potter stood before her.

She quickly brushed a few loose strands behind her ear and rearranged her coat to look more professional. "What are you doing here, Mr. Potter?" she cleared her throat.

"Hermione, drop the act. I've come to see you." Harry sighed, folding his arms.

He wore a pair of baggy jeans, a seemingly new sweatshirt and his hair was more than little ruffled.

Hermione blushed. "Still upset with me, eh?"

"I haven't seen you in several years, I heard you were working for the Ministry of Magic now and I decided to say hello." Harry said.

"Oh, well that's… sweet of you."

"Well? How are you, Hermione? Mrs. Thomas, is it?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I never really imagined that connection."

"Well it obviously became a connection." Hermione snapped.

Harry raised his hands as if to surrender. "Hermione! I'm trying to be friendly! What's wrong with you? As I recall, _I_ was the one upset with _you._ "

"Well, it's been a while hasn't it, Harry? Things change!" Hermione said, picking up her papers and standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to finish." Hermione said, marching out of the room.

Harry grabbed her arm. "I'm trying to apologize."

Hermione softened. "You have nothing to apologize for, Harry. It's me. It's been such a long time, and I'm with Dean now and the last time we talked… well…" Hermione shook her head.

"I never remember ending our friendship however," Harry pointed out.

Hermione smiled. "I suppose you're right."

"How about I take you out to lunch? We have a lot to catch up on."

Hermione chewed her lip. "I don't know, I'd hate to miss work. And I have a meeting at 1pm, sharp."

"So? We'll be back before then." Harry promised. "Ask your secretary to cover for you."  
Hermione turned around to see Alice standing behind her, awkwardly. "Already covered, Mrs. Thomas." Alice smiled. "I assumed the two of you would want to catch up."

Hermione turned back to Harry. "Well, what are we waiting for? I'm starving."


	5. Chapter 5

hi just posted this chapter! Please remember to review! A lot of people have favorited this but are not reviewing! so please review, it would mean a lot to me! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter Five-** _ **Harry POV**_

It was a sunny day and Harry couldn't help enjoying the afternoon. Even better, he couldn't believe he was spending it with Hermione. Hermione Thomas, that is. "So… what have you been up to the past five years?" Hermione questioned.

"I was dating Luna for a while but it was kind of just to get to know her better. She and Neville are engaged now." Harry shrugged.

Hermione clasped her hands together. "I've always figured they would make a good team! That's fantastic!"

Harry nodded. "I'm pretty sure you're invited to the wedding," he winked.

Hermione grinned.

The two entered a small diner and sat down comfortably in a booth in the corner. "So, how are Ron and Lavender?" Hermione said slowly, as they ordered their lunch.

"Great. Their little Fred is almost two now, and Lavender is pregnant again." Harry replied.

Hermione simply nodded as she took a sip of butterbeer. "I'm happy for them." Hermione said, and Harry noticed she seemed sincere.

"So, how's work?" he asked. "Ministress of Magic? I couldn't believe it." he chuckled.

Hermione laughed. "It's a lot of work but I enjoy it. I hoped to teach a class on Muggle Studies of course, but when the job was given to someone else, I decided that Ministress of Magic has a nice ring to it. I still make sure I have time to catch up on my muggle readings, however."A smile escaped her lips.

Harry took a deep breath and placed his hand on Hermione's. "I miss you 'Mione." he admitted.

Hermione smiled. "Miss you too, I'm glad you're here."

Harry nodded. "I've been around town for a while now, Auror duties and such, but I finally realized how much I wanted to catch up with you."

"It's much easier to spend time with you than Dean," Hermione said, and then covered her mouth, realizing what she had just admitted. "I mean, I see Dean every day and never see you," Hermione burst out.

Harry's eyebrows knit together and he decided not to say anything. Hermione had made it crystal clear she didn't want to be with him, he didn't know why he was trying so hard. Harry quickly removed his hand off of hers and looked down. An uncomfortable silence filled the conversation.

"Harry… what if we took a day off?" Hermione finally said.

Harry looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but we're both so busy and maybe it would be fun to take the day off." Hermione shrugged, suddenly looking as if she regretted her sudden idea.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione? Missing work?" Harry laughed.

Hermione crossed her arms but then started to laugh as well. "Alice would certainly cover for me."

Harry nodded as his heart skipped a beat. _A day with Hermione._ "I'm in if you are," he agreed.

Hermione took one last sip of butterbeer. "Fantastic, where to?"

Harry blushed. "I know the perfect place."

***0***

"You've never driven in a car?" Hermione chuckled.

"Well, I did ride a flying car with Ron, my second year of Hogwarts," Harry shot back, smiling.

"Believe me, it may not be faster than apparting, but it's way more fun and relaxing." Hermione sighed, leaning back in her seat.

"I suppose," Harry shrugged continuing to steer Hermione's little blue car down the road. Finally he breathed a sigh of contentment and relief. "Hermione, we're here."

Hermione's eyes shot open and she jumped out of the car. She gasped as she saw the sight Harry had taken her. The ocean. It wasn't just any beach however.

The pale sky melting into the whirlpool and merciless depths of the sea, was disguised as the cool water lapping at the sand. The glow of the sun hit the sand, making the golden bits of rock in the sand sparkle and shine. It was as if Hermione had stepped into an artist's painting, and the landscape around her was a blur of watercolor. "Harry, this is beautiful! Where are we?" Hermione gasped, kneeling down and grabbing a fistful of the powdery sand.

"The Cave of Thoughts." Harry said solemnly.

Hermione looked at him, puzzled. "We're not at a real beach?"

Harry shook his head. "We're in a cave. A cave that brings your imagination to life, so everything you see and feel is real, but from my imagination. The Cave of Thoughts."

Hermione looked around in awe when a basket full of books suddenly washed up on shore.

"Hermione!" Harry groaned. "Don't tell me what you imagined, out of everything possible, was a basket full of books."

Hermione grinned. Suddenly, a garden of flowers appeared on the side of the sandy shore. All colors and smells and varieties and assortments popped out and bloomed. "Better?" she smirked.

Harry smiled and suddenly without warning, dove into the ocean, snatched Hermione's hand, and brought her down under the sea with him.

Hermione gave a shriek of surprise, when she choked down a gallon of water. She pulled herself out of the water and was consumed with hysterical laughter. She splashed Harry in playful frustration as he swam back down under the ocean and tried to grab her down with him. Salt water stung her eyes, she was drenched, her hair was soaking and frizzy, and she had never laughed so hard.

And yet, she was a beauty.

Harry sighed. It was bittersweet having her back. On one hand, he had missed her of course, and his yearning for her had finally come true.

On the other hand however, she had made it crystal clear she didn't want to be with him. And being with her almost made it harder for that reality to settle.

 _ **Hermione POV**_

Harry's eyes seemed to penetrate through her soul, and it wasn't until then that she realized how much she had missed him.

His playfulness, his loyalty, his faithfulness, his passion and determination, his heroic qualities… they were all still there.

And suddenly, in that moment, Hermione wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to take back everything she had done. Because if it weren't for her mistake in obliviating him, the happiness she was feeling right now would be her every day feeling. "Harry…" she faltered, as the two of them stopped splashing each other and stood, with the water lapping at her waist, they stood quietly. "Harry… I"- her voice broke.

How could she tell him everything she had done?

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry looked sincerely worried.

Hermione looked down, guilt stirring up inside her. "'Mione?" Harry cupped her chin in his hands and lifted her head upwards.

His voice seemed far away and all Hermione could hear was the thumping of her heart. The damp sand under the sea squished over her feet and Hermione wanted to melt down with it. Harry leaned forward and arched an eyebrow, looking puzzled.

Suddenly, without warning, and with a sudden gush of bravery, Hermione leaned in as well and met his lips. She closed her eyes and imagined their first kiss in their 6th year, a kiss Harry was unaware of.

Harry jerked back in surprise. "Hermione Granger!"

"I'm sorry, Harry, that was uncalled for." Hermione cried.

Harry gawked at her and reached for her arm as she ran out of the water. Hermione shook him off and ran for the sand.

She hurriedly imagined a towel and dried herself off. "Goodbye, Harry…" she whispered and raised her wand, preparing to apparate.

"No, Hermione! Stop!" Harry screamed, just in time.

Hermione lowered her wand and looked at him. "Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I better go."

"No! Please don't run out of my life again." Harry pleaded. "You owe me an explanation," Harry said, referring to her sudden kiss.

Hermione closed her eyes, already regretting it. But she wouldn't obliviate him again. She just couldn't. "Tomorrow, meet me at the diner we had lunch at." Hermione's voice wavered, and with a sudden gesture of her wand, she apparated, and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- Hermione POV**

Hermione arrived home, still a little wet, sandy, and terrified. The lights were on, and that meant Dean was home. Before, she could wave the sand away with a bit of magic, Dean had appeared in front of her. "Where have you been?" he growled.

"Work." she gulped.

"You're an hour late and there's sand in your hair," Dean smirked, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking it towards him to examine the sand.

"Ow!" she cried, pulling herself away.

She brushed her sandy hair back. "It's nothing you need to worry about," she retorted.

"Dean? Is someone here?" a feminine voice called from the dining room.

A wave of shock coursed through her. "Is someone in our house?" Hermione whirled around, facing her husband.

Dean stayed silent, looking mortified.

"Dean!" she yelled. "Is someone here, who's not supposed to be in this house?"

"I'm supposed to be here, Dean invited me." the feminine voice said again, and a young lady entered the kitchen.

She looked to be a muggle, a pretty young blonde, oblivious to Hermione's anger. "Who are you?" Hermione cried.

"Hello, I'm Dean's girlfriend, Hazel. You must be his sister?" Hazel reached her hand out to shake Hermione's hand.

Hermione didn't oblige. "Leave. Now." she yelled.

Hazel raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me? Dean hasn't even taken me out to dinner, yet."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well ma'am, I'm very sorry but my _brother_ has some explaining to do. Your dinner will have to wait."

Hazel crossed her arms as well and pouted. "I do so much for my Dean. I climb in through his window every night to see him because he says that he doesn't like people downstairs in his house at night. I do _everything_ for him because he is everything I could hope for. And I look forward to the fancy dinners Dean treats me too afterwards."

"You better leave." Hermione yelled, trying not to scream.

"Why?" she smirked.

Hermione started to scream. "Because Dean isn't asking you to come in through his window because he wants to! It's because his wife, me, is downstairs and he wouldn't want me to see! Get out of my house, this instant! My husband has some explaining to do! And you'll regret it if you're not gone in seconds!" Hermione lost it, practically going purple with rage. "LEAVE!"

Hazel covered her mouth with her hand. "Wife?" she breathed, looking at Dean.

"Sweetheart…" Dean started from behind Hermione.

"That's right, he's cheating on both me and yo"-

Hazel cut Hermione off with an unexpected smirk escaping her lips. "No wonder Dean is keeping his girlfriend a secret to you. Obviously he's looking for someone younger, prettier, and with a better temper." Hazel blushed, flipping her glamorous hair and walking over to Dean. "Isn't that right, baby?" she smiled, winking at Hermione.

Dean smiled, almost looking hungrily at Hazel. "That's right."

"Aww, look at my little Dean." Hazel cooed, tracing Dean's jaw line. Her finger ended at Dean's lips and she kissed them, right in front of Hermione.

"I told you to leave this house!" Hermione bellowed, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks, trying to remember not to pull out her wand in front of a muggle.

"No, honey, stay." Dean whispered.

"And who should I listen to? My boyfriend or the sad old lady who just got cheated on." Hazel said, faking puzzlement.

Hazel smiled at Dean and kissed his cheek, flinging her hands around his neck. "I love it when you do that," Dean winked at her.

"That's why I do it." Hazel said, resting her head on his shoulder as he kissed her hand, his gaze completely absorbed in hers.

Hermione lost control and a spell escaped her lips. Suddenly, puss started to ooze all over Hazel's face, boils started to pop up all over her skin. "Gross!" Hazel cried as the boils appeared. Her skin started to turn green and purple and brown oozing boils covered her skin in seconds. "Oh my gosh! Dean, baby what's happening to me?" Hazel sobbed as a boil popped on her cheek.

Dean pulled away from her, his face dripping with sickening disgust.

Hazel screamed in agony as she fled from the house, running into the night, screaming and screaming and screaming.

Hermione folded her arms and looked at Dean with pure anger, putting her wand away. "You know you're not supposed to use magic in front of muggles." was all that Dean came up with.

Hermione clenched her fist. "Hazel?"

"Hey, you can't blame me. She's right, she is much prettier, younger, and better tempered than you. What can I say? I'm sick of you." Dean said, the cold, hard truth finally sinking in.

Hermione walked up to him, and slapped him across the face with rock-hard intensity, leaving a deep red mark. "How could you?' she yelled.

"Don't tell me you didn't do the same thing. It's all over the news that Harry Potter is back in London and there was a picture of him on his way to the Ministry of Magic. It's not too hard to connect the dots seeing as his former best friend is the Ministress!" Dean shot back.

Hermione bit her lip and realized they were lips that had touched Harry's. Dean was right.

Hermione pushed away her guilt and shot an angry glare at dean. "You know what? If you sneak around me in this house and if you're so dedicated to your girlfriend, I'll get out of your way."

Dean crossed his arms. "You're not aloud to leave until I say so and if you leave, who will cook me food? Clean my house? Buy champagne?"

Hermione pushed past him. "I'm tired of being your slave. Why don't you have your little girlfriend do it?" With that, Hermione raised her wand and appartated out of her godforsaken home.

***0***

 _ **Harry POV**_

Harry arrived at the diner a bit early… mostly because he couldn't get any sleep anyway. He kept thinking about Hermione and why she kissed him, resulting into a jumbled up mixture of feelings. Hadn't she made it quite clear she didn't want to be with him? Hadn't the two avoided each other for five years? Hadn't she just wanted to keep Harry as a _friend?_ And if so, then why… _why_ did she kiss him? "Harry!" a voice called interrupting his thoughts.

Harry snapped out of his confused mind and looked up to see Hermione sliding into their booth. Dark circles appeared under her eyes, and Hermione looked frazzled and more than a little tired. Harry looked at her with concern. "Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh. "I spent the night at the Malfoy Manor with Ginny. Dean and I- well things didn't go as expected last night."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry shook his head. "Dean's always been a bit of an arse."

"Can we not talk about him? As I recall, we have something a little more important to talk about." Hermione cut in, looking suddenly nervous.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Do we?"

Hermione took a shaky breath and Harry noticed her hands were slightly trembling. He wanted to reach over and wrap her in his arms and tell her everything was okay. But, Hermione looked more determined to tell him something than she ever had before. "Where to start…" Hermione trailed off.

"The beach?" Harry tried.

"No. It started much before than. And I think this will help." Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice raised as she pointed her wand at his forehead. "Hermione, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Hermione muttered a quick spell under her breath and suddenly images came flooding back into Harry's brain.

He felt as if their had always been a missing puzzle in his mind and that puzzle had finally been found.

Harry remembered _all_ of his 6th year.

He remembered feeling upset over Ginny and Draco's relationship.

He remembered Hermione stealing a note from Ron.

He remembered the two of them talking out what had happened with the Weasleys.

He remembered confessing his love for Hermione Granger.

But best of all, he remembered her _agreeing_ with him. And yesterday at the beach, was _not_ their first kiss.

They had kissed before.

Yet, Hermione had said something that changed everything. She had said that fate wanted them not to be together. They were not meant to be. There was something she was keeping a secret from him. And Hermione had _obliviated_ him because of it, replacing that joyous memory with a memory of disaster.

"Hermione…" Harry's voice broke. "Why did you take that away from me?" Tears joined at the corner of his eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of anger. Hermione had took something away from him. A memory that would have changed his life. "Why? He yelled.

Hermione looked down, looking ashamed. "I'm about to tell you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, this chapter is really long but provides a boat load of answers! Please please please please please review!**

 **Chapter Seven- Harry POV**

Hermione took a deep breath and began her story. A story that would change everything.  
"When I first met you Harry Potter, I fell in love. But as the years went on, it was obvious that so did Ginny. So, I decided to let Ginny pursue her dream and have you, and I suppressed my feelings for you. Until they were nothing, and I was genuinely happy when you and Ginny finally got together when you realized or thought, I should say, that you were meant to be. I do, really like Ron, but it was nothing like you. And something in the back of my mind always told me that Ron and I weren't right for each other and you and Ginny weren't right for each other."

"You were right about that." Harry shrugged.

Hermione nodded. "However, as time went on it was becoming obvious that Ron was meant for Lavender, not me, and my feelings for you were starting to resurface, seeing as how much time you were spending with Ginny. The week before we decided to talk to the Weasleys and we ended up admitting everything to each other before I- well… before I obliviated it… I noticed Ginny and Ron talking… about you… and they kept complaining about aching pains in their body because of it."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Ginny was admitting to Ron that she was becoming more engaged in Malfoy than you, and Ron was more than a little shocked. Ginny admitted it to me too. The three of us started walking around talking about Ginny and Draco, having no idea where we were going and"-

"Wait a minute. So, when you told me to go talk to Ginny and I told you to go talk to Ron, you already knew that Ginny and Draco were together?" Harry cried.

Hermione nodded. "Hold on, it will make sense in a minute. We started walking and talking about Ginny and Draco until before we knew it… we had no idea where we were in the castle. Ron, Ginny, and I had all assumed we knew all the corners of the castle, but this was an area we had never seen before! We checked, and it wasn't even on the Marauders Map."

"A secret place in Hogwarts no one knows about?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Except most likely Dumbledore, but yes."  
Harry sighed. "And how does this have anything to do with Ginny and Draco?"

"If you would stop interrupting me…"

Harry gave a weary smile. "Sorry."

"Of course, we decided to venture into the unrecognizable territory, for curiosity got the best of us, and it was then when we found the books."

Harry sighed in frustration. "Hermione! This should have nothing to do with your nerdiness! I don't care if you found books or not!"

"Books, Harry. Not just ordinary books… these." Hermione pulled out a seven colorful books from her purse. "I've been keeping them securely in my office at work, but thought you would want to see them. You can't tell anyone about this, Harry. It has to be kept secret." Hermione warned, hiding her books under the table, barely visible for Harry to see.

Harry gasped as he fingered the books. " _The Harry Potter Books,"_ his eyes widened. " _Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be_."  
"This is my life… turned into a story! Did a fan write this?" Harry gasped, looking shocked, and his face beeding with sweat.

"That's what we assumed, until we realized that things started happening that were already predicted in the book. Things like Ron and Lavender kissing in the Gryffindor Common Room with me firing a bird-conjuring charm at him. The book predicted it, and a day later it happened! The books were practically telling the future! I researched for hours, and we finally found out that these books dictate our fate. We figured a wizard must have written this, a powerful wizard however, because it gives us our fate. The books said that Ron and I would get together. Which, I must say, is hilarious."

Harry tried to smile, but couldn't, his mind was whizzing with questions.

"To test it out, Ron slapped me in the face, an action that was not dictated in the book. The moment he did so, pain coursed through him and his _image faded._ However, it was gone within seconds. We all tried breaking the rules of what the book said for us to do, and we all felt pain and well- it was almost as if we looked like ghosts for a second."

Harry searched her eyes, unable to believe what Hermione was saying. "So, we all promised to stay true to the book or else, we feared something terrible would happen. We tried really hard, but Ron and Ginny just couldn't do it. That's why Ginny didn't want to tell you she secretly admired Malfoy, because she wanted to stay with you for fear that they were messing with what the books said to do. I tried very hard to pursue Ron, like the books implied, but for all three of us, it just wasn't right. That's why I obliviated you, Harry. I- I was scared you would be hurt by it. I was afraid that messing with the fate of these books, something horrible would happen because of it."

Suddenly, everything clicked. Harry blinked and it was as if he had woken up from a dream. _That's why she had obliviated him!_ "But…" Harry trailed off, still thinking of unanswered questions. "Ron and Lavender have been married for four years. And Ginny and Malfoy are engaged. Not to mention, Luna and Neville." Harry fingered through the books. "I don't think any of that happens in here."

"I know, I personally think, that nothing bad will happen… as of right now. The books end after year seven, but then jumps ahead 19 years. I believe that we will be fine, for the next couple years but when 19 years after year seven of Hogwarts occurs… we will have messed up the story." Hermione breathed.

Harry sat back in his seat, feeling nauseated and sick. How could any of this be possible? "Why didn't you just tell me before?" Harry, finally cried. "I've spent five miserable years of my life believing you to hate me." Harry admitted.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing. Not just for me, but I didn't want you to feel the pain, your image to fade, I didn't want anything horrible to happen to you since we had just broken the rules of the books."

"You took something away from me Hermione, a memory, that belonged to _me._ You had no right to take it away. I appreciate that you were worried for my safety since the book was still dictating our actions then, but I should be able to make my _own_ decisions." Harry yelled.

"Harry, I know, and I'm so sorry." Hermione blinked back tears. "And, Harry please, if you would hear me out, I think I know how to fix it."

Harry sighed. "Of course you do."

"The author's name is J.K. Rowling and I've found where she lives. Not far from here, and in London. If we go talk to her maybe we can get some answers. Why does this book dictate our fate? Why did she write it…?" Hermione trailed off.

Harry eyed her wearily. "What you did was unacceptable."

"I know."

"Don't ever do it again."

"I won't."

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you too." Hermione smiled. Harry leaned in and kissed her passionately. And this time, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. She smelled of peppermint and vanilla, with a hint of ink. The amazing smell of Hermione Granger he had fallen madly in love with.

Finally, Harry pulled away. "It looks like we are about to visit a _very_ powerful witch, Rowling."

Hermione winked, and raised her wand, preparing to apparate.

***0***

Harry coughed from under the dresser, causing dust to fly everywhere. "Harry! Shh!" Hermione put a finger to her lips as the two heard a pair of footsteps walking into the room. The two had apparated to Rowling's home only to find that they had accidentally apparated into her bedroom, and were now hiding under a sleek dresser. The two stayed silent as the held their breath, the footsteps appearing inside the bedroom. Harry's heart beat loudly, realizing that they were in the presence of a powerful witch who could easily control their fate. "Accio trespassers." Harry and Hermione heard a feminine voice whisper.

Suddenly, Hermione and Harry rose off the ground and levitated towards J.K. Rowling. She flicked her wand and the two crumbled to the floor. "What are you doing here?!" Rowling barked.

"Hi," Hermione said wearily, desperately trying to make a good impression. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Obviously, you look just the way I remembered."

"Who are _you_?" Harry interrupted, craving answers. "We know about the seven books you wrote and how you can control us with these books. We know that if we do anything outside of what the books say we feel pain and become…"

"Less real?" J.K. Rowling finished for him, eyeing their confused expressions.

"Yes." Hermione said nervously. "And we want answers."

Rowling laughed. "You expect me to spill my secrets to trespassers?"

Suddenly, in a flash, Harry had a wand out and was pointing it at Rowling's neck who practically fell backwards in surprise. "That's exactly what we expect."

Rowling waved away Harry's wand as if it was nothing and sighed. "I am a witch just like you Hermione Granger. But when my husband left me, leaving me alone to care for my daughter Jessica, leaving me in a fit of despair and depression, I felt as if there no worse place than where I was. I was angry and mad at how low my life was at the moment and I sometimes wished I could just change my life. Control life. Dumbledore, who was always a mentor to me during my past years at Hogwarts, once visited my humble abode and realized what I had been wishing for. He said it was a mistake for me to wish that, but I persisted in what I wanted. Dumbledore only smiled at me, and I had no idea what to do. It's not like he could grant my wish anyway. But I was wrong, Dumbledore carries more secrets than anyone can possibly imagine. The next day, I found a pen under my pillow." as Rowling spoke, she took a beautiful fountain pen out of her pocket.

"At first I assumed it was an ordinary pen, but one day when I was writing my grocery list with it and writing _apples,_ an apple appeared before my eyes. It wasn't long before I realized that whatever I wrote with this small pen, actually happened. It could control life. That's when everyone started hearing about how the legendary small wizard, Harry Potter had almost caught Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic, right after your 5th year of Hogwarts. I was blown away that a fifteen year old child could be this powerful. As you began your 6th year of Hogwarts, I began to research you and I secretly paired you up with some of your friends, for example, Ginny Weasley. But one night, I snuck into Hogwarts, overwhelmed with the sense of power I had, and wrote the story I thought would be best for you to have. I had you marry Ginny, Ron and Hermione marry and everything to turn out well, turn out the way I wanted it. As I thought of the "Legendary Story of Harry Potter" _I_ saw that you and Ginny were together, as is Ron and Lavender and _I_ am the one that paired you two together. I didn't want to change your life, I simply decided that you and Ginny would be a good fit. And Ron and Hermione."

Harry and Hermione were practically fuming. "That's why we couldn't change the story! Because you had made it so that we were forced to be with the people _you_ wanted us to be with!"  
Rowling nodded sadly. "I soon realized how dangerous so much power was. But, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't unwrite what I had already written. I left the books I had written at Hogwarts, hoping someone would be able to find it and perhaps change it, for I had no idea how, but I see that hasn't happened. In a couple years, once nineteen years hits, my couples will be forced to love each other forever." Rowling finished.

That sad devastation hit Harry and Hermione, hard as they realized the absolute horror of the situation, and how ruined their lives would now be… forever.


End file.
